Horror Art Online: Spectre
by ultraatari
Summary: Kirito tries to catch up and reason with Andrew, also spoo'py ghosts and an all too recognizable monster threat.


Kirito goes through a portal trying to spot Andrew. He doesn't even need to use his track skill as a bunch of bodies lay in the wake. What appear to be Ugandan Knuckles.

"If you are looking for dae wae duh black swordsman went my bru'duh...he went that way" Ugandan Knuckles nudges with his head.

"Uhhhh...thank"

"KLOCKKLOCKKLOCKKLOCKKLOCK"

"Just gonna ignore that one..."

Kirito runs after Andrew in the direction he was given. Not noticing Sinon trying to catch up with him panting. She looks down at sees the Ugandan Knuckles.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"Do you know dae wae?"

"Heh...that's a funny voice."

"KLOCKKLOCKKLOCKKLOCKKLOCK"

"Ahhh that's hilarious let me try!"

Sinon tries doing the lip smack thing and ends up spitting on The Ugandan Knuckles.

"She is a true beli'ber! Duh queen even!"

Sinon picks up the Ugandan Knuckles

"This thing is adorable and will never get old!'

"KLOCKKLOCKKLOCKKLOCKKLOCK!"

Kirito catches up too Leafy and Andrew who look behind them to see Kirito running at full speed.

"Andrew don't you ignore me, we're not done here!"

"Oh I think we are...come on Leafy."

They go inside a tomb that has an ominous looking demon mouth as the entrance and as they go in the mouth closes and Kirito tries to pry it open but can't.

"Andrew! I know you can hear me!!!"

Kirito sighs and sits down at the entrance. Asuna walks up to him.

"What's wrong with you Kirito?"

"Apparently Andrew is having some sorta mid life crisis at 20 years old and acting like a total dick. He's banging my sister, and he's refusing to talk to me."

"Sorry to hear that... I know he's our friend but you know, sometimes you can be inconsiderate of other people's feelings. I'm sure he'll come around. Maybe he just needs to let off some steam y'know?"

"Maybe..."

"Guys look what I found!"

she holds up a Ugandan Knuckles that makes the clicking noises. Asuna scold her

"Sinon put that thing down! You don't know where its been or what it can do."

"Dat is no wae to talk to duh queen. I spit on the non-beli'ber! Patootie"

Asuna has spit all over her face and just has an annoyed glare directly in Sinon's direction

"Isn't he just the best?!" She hugs the Ugandan Knuckles tight and it makes more clicking noises.

Kirito gets up and dusts himself off.

"You're right Asuna. Maybe I should just let Andrew get it out of his system. I mean this whole mess started cause he wasn't feeling independent. He's right...I dont know his life. But he's my friend. I'd never..."

"He knows Kirito don't worry."

As Leafy and Andrew are walking through tomb which is dark only dimly lit by torches on the wall they begin to converse.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh to my brother Andrew? I mean he can be a clod but he cares about you...About me. Maybe we should go apologize."

"We can say our sorrys after this quest Leafy. Kirito needs to learn we are our own people. We don't need him, and we don't need to feel bad about what we did. You and I have never had it easy."

"I know but that still gives us no right to treat those we care about like...holy crap what is that thing?"

It's a very creepy looking ghost with its skeleton head upside down gasping in a crasp voice.

"That's gotta be the spectre I heard about! Killing it drops some amazing loot!" Andrew charges at it with axe in hand.

"Andrew wait!"

As Andrew swings his axe it goes right through the spectre.

"Wow...axes are low tier as fuck."

The spectre touches him with its cold clammy hand. And while it feels disheartening to the touch it bares no effect. The spectre goes quiet and tries touching him again...and again...just slapping Andrew's chest at this point to no effect.

"Ha! The spectres special attack is useless after I drank that potion! You seeing this Leafy?!"

"Yeah that's fun and all but how are we supposed to kill it?"

"Well it's some sorta unholy abomination I reckon...why don't you try divine magic?"

"I mean I guess I could try..."

Leafy casts a blinding light that seems like the morning sun is beaming directly from her. The spectre screeches and flies all around bumping into the walls in agony.

"Perfect. Keep it up we'll finish it off in no time!"

Meanwhile as the other three are just exploring the level Sinon stops as she feels a presence behind her still holding the Ugandan Knuckles. It's the developer.

"Hey there Sinon... Ive been watching you."

"Uhhhh guys?"

"They can't see or hear me Sinon. I got something for you."

"What is it? I mean it's gonna be pretty tough to be anywhere near as awesome as this!"

"Do you know dae wae?"

"Why did I program that? Anyway... no. It's a special potion. Just for you."

He pulls out a pink vase potion and the liquid glitters.

"It's so pretty!"

"It should be... it's a love potion. This isn't just some in game effect item either. You all have the nerve gear on. Your neurons are tied closely with the transmitters. A few bouts of oxytocin...a few more bouts of dopamine...and you could convince anyone that they were falling in love with you on their own accord."

"Kirito..."

"See? You're a smart girl. Why should Asuna get to have Kirito huh? I mean you're an attractive girl, you've got things going for you, and Kirito doesn't even realize you exist half the time."

A bit ahead Asuna asks "Hey where's Sinon?"

"WHO?! Oh..."

Sinon sighs and looks down at Ugandan Knuckles.

"It's your choice Sinon... Kirito, hell, anyone could be yours with this. You wouldn't have to put your love into a lifeless little goblin thing with dreadlocks anymore. You could go on dates, and someone could hold YOU tight...it's only fair. whose gonna know?"

Sinon pulls out one of her hand guns and shoots the potion shattering it. Some of the residue gets on the developers face and he wipes it off.

"Very well Sinon... I offered."

He teleports away but not with the usual teleport graphic rather an eerie wisp of vapors and smoke. Asuna yells for Sinon.

"Hey bitch you coming?!"

"Come-on Knuckles... our friends need us."

"But do dey know dae wae?"

"No...no they don't. But we love'em anyway."


End file.
